Os Irmãos Infernais
by Blyez
Summary: Dumbledore traz os dois animagos mais notórios do mundo mágico para dar algumas aulas em Hogwarts, porém o papel deles começa a deixar de ser apenas o de "Professor"  OC/Fred; OC2/Hermione; Luna/Harry
1. Chapter 1: Visitantes

Chovia durante a primeira semana de aula, ainda que fosse verão, então quem olhasse para fora das grandes janelas no Salão Principal veria nuvens negras cobrindo o céu e a luz tranqüila do sol tentando atravessar as gotas d'água lá no horizonte. O ar estava úmido e um pouco abafado, ou talvez fossem mais de duzentos alunos comendo uma refeição quente durante o almoço no aposento que imitava o mesmo céu sem graça que estava lá fora.

-Você devia ir com calma, Rony – alertou Gina vendo o irmão devorar coxas de galinha com a mesma voracidade que faria se estivesse ha meses sem uma refeição descente – Engodou dois quilos desde o último verão.

-E daí? – grunhiu ele com um naco de franco entre os dentes.

Hermione se encolheu diante da visão repulsiva.

-E daí, seu paspalhão, que nossos pais não são obrigados a ficar comprado roupas novas todo ano porque você não controla seu apetite. – Jorge lançou um olhar severo para Rony, que o ignorou por completo.

Harry não prestava atenção na briga que se sucedeu, estava preocupado demais olhando a agitação na mesa dos professores onde a Profª. Minerva carregava um olhar de preocupação enquanto observava Dumbledore sussurrar algumas palavras com o Prof. Flitwick. A concentração era tamanha que nenhum dos três notou quando Filtch surgiu com sua gata a esquerda de Dumbledore com o olhar assustado. O diretor ouviu o recado e com a expressão séria, assentiu, cruzando os dedos diante da barba por um segundo e pondo-se de pé logo depois.

Mal havia se levantado quando as duas grandes portas do Salão Principal rangeram e se abriram por completo, o que geralmente só ocorria no início do ano para receber os novos alunos. Ou visitas. A segunda opção foi a mais plausível, pois naquele instante duas figuras cobertas dos pés a cabeça com mantos negros entraram dentro do salão, o tecido esvoaçando logo atrás de seus corpo altos. Em sincronia perfeita, eles afastaram o capuz que cobria-lhes o rosto, e como agora tinham toda atenção de cada aluno presente nas mesas, aquilo instigou a um murmurinho nervosos preencher as paredes de pedra iluminadas por archotes em fogo. Eram um casal, os rostos tão idênticos que seu parentesco era quase inquestionável, embora houvessem poucos detalhes que fizessem a jovem ser diferenciada do rapaz. Seus cabelos eram negros e os olhos, para a surpresa de todos, vermelhos como se estivessem pegando fogo. O rapaz tomou o braço da irmã com gentileza e a guiou em direção a Dumbledore, que sustentava um sorriso de boas vindas que parecia não tão caloroso.

Os dois andaram como se fossem um espelho do outro. Suas alturas eram exatamente a mesma, até o movimento de seus cabelos parecia copiar-se.

-Quem são eles? - sussurrou Harry impressionado como todos no salão pareciam assustados e chocados com a presença daquelas duas figuras; parecia que dois dementadores estavam deslizando ao longo do Salão Principal.

-Você não sabe? – respondeu Simas no mesmo tom baixo. – São Tan Hill e Loki, os maiores animagos do mundo. Dizem que são tão poderosos que nem mesmo o Ministério se atreve a rastreá-los ou persegui-los.

-Em que se transformam? – Harry lançou um olhar rápido para os dois: não se lembrava de ninguém saudar Dumbledore com a expressão tão fria feito a deles.

-Esse é o ponto. Ninguém sabe! – continuou Simas, agora com mais gente se curvando em direção a ele para ouvir melhor – Alguns falam que os dois são mercenários, sabe? Fazem qualquer tipo de serviço se forem bem pagos. Então todos que os viram se transformar estão...

-Mortos. – completou Hermione já imaginando onde a história iria acabar.

O garoto concordou e todos tornaram a cabeça em direção aos gêmeos: estavam acomodados ao lado do Diretor, o ouviam com atenção, mas não pareciam esboçar qualquer emoção diante do que estava sendo dito. Era assustador como ambos pareciam fazer sempre o mesmo movimento, levavam o cálice aos lábios em sincronia, até mesmo o movimento de mastigação parecia igual. Harry sentiu um frio subir pela sua espinha enquanto os observava: pareciam sombrios e incomuns demais para estarem ali.

-Faz sentido serem chamados daquele jeito. Você meio que enlouquece, não é? – murmurou Neville tão baixo que mal podia ser ouvido. – Olhando para os dois...

-Como são chamados? – perguntou Hermione.

-Irmãos Infernais.

Eles viram a forma como Umbridge, sentada ao lado esquerdo de Dumbledore – sim, pois assim podia ouvir tudo o que o diretor dizia aos colegas – olhava furiosamente para Tan Hill e Loki, sua cara de sapo parecia ter ficado ainda mais inchada e ameaçar explodir.

-Dumbledore vai ter problemas. – disse Hermione vendo a mulher se levantar enfurecida e sair do Salão com passos apressados – Aposto que o ministro não vai ficar nada feliz com isso.

-Quem se importa? – disseram os gêmeos bebendo o último gole de suco de abóbora de seus cálices e se colocando de pé.

Lino se juntou aos dois e partiram para a aula de Transfiguração sem sustentar muito o assunto do porque convidar dois animagos notáveis para Hogwarts. Fred e Jorge buscaram Errol no corujal as pressas enquanto Lino trazia o próprio rato para a sala, os três sentando-se na mesa do centro – com os gêmeos dividindo a mesma carteira e Lino ocupando a da frente.

A professora Minerva só apareceu após todos estarem dentro da sala e parecia mais agitada do que de costume. Seu costumeiro pássaro de elegantes penas já estava empoleirado sobre sua escrivaninha e ela bateu no quadro com a ponta da varinha pedindo a atenção de todos.

-Silêncio. Silêncio! Sr. Colfer, se o pegar mais uma vez dando raspas de lápis para seu ratinho, vai ganhar uma detenção! – ela endireitou o pontudo chapéu negro de veludo sobre a cabeça e começou – Bom, esse ano já vem se demonstrando ser muito pesado, pelo que puderam ver na primeira aula. Todos praticaram o feitiço de camuflagem? Vou recolher os pergaminhos ao final da aula.

Os gêmeos Weasley trocaram um sorriso maroto entre si: sempre faziam o dever junto, o que poupava tempo e trabalho, e suas redações ficavam praticamente idênticas se não mudassem alguns detalhes. Aguardaram enquanto Dan Mosse, uma aluna da Corvinal tirava uma dúvida com a professora quando a sala se encheu de guinchos, pios, silvos e outros ruídos que os animais produziam. As pessoas levaram as mãos aos ouvidos, horrorizadas com a súbita loucura que havia se apoderado de seus bichinhos, tentando acalmá-los com caricias e comida.

-Ora, silêncio! Silêncio! – McGonagall ficou diante da sala tentando entender o motivo daquela bagunça, primeiramente seu olhar se voltou para os Weasley e Lino, mas quando os viu tão aturdidos quanto o restante da classe, voltou-se para a porta, onde um rosto levemente curioso os espiava.

Com passos apressados, a bruxa foi até o final da classe e abriu mais a porta para que Tan Hill entrasse.

-Eles puderam sentir seu cheiro da porta. – disse a mulher como se a jovem fosse a culpada pela bagunça. E era.

-Desculpe. Não tinha certeza se eles iriam ficar tão agitados. – Tan espiou para dentro da classe onde cada olhar curioso estava voltado para ela. – Mas seus alunos parecem muito bem comportados.

Sem entender o porque do comentário, McGonagall virou-se a tempo de ver todos os estudantes esticando o pescoço tentando ver Tan Hill. Sentindo-se como se tivesse sido humilhada publicamente, ela fez um gesto apressado para que a jovem entrasse e bateu palmas para recobrar a atenção dos outros.

-Atenção, agora. – ela franziu os lábios quando viu que praticamente todas as cabeças ainda não estavam viradas para ela.

A mulher fez um sinal para que Tan ficasse ao lado dela, assim resolveria seu problema e poderia apresentá-la para classe.

-Para aqueles que não sabem, a escola convidou os gêmeos Tan Hill Nifrean e Loki Nifrean para passar uma temporada em Hogwarts. São conhecidos por sua notória habilidade como animagos, embora não hajam registros sobre qual criatura podem se transformar e não esperem por descobrir.

Tan passou os olhos por sobre cada aluno e tentou gravar suas feições. Demorou-se mais nos gêmeos, era raro encontrá-los no mundo mágico e não mágico, principalmente idênticos.

-Como sabem, o ministro da magia vem...investindo para implementar a educação em Hogwarts e aprimorar seus métodos de estudo. – pelo tom de voz de Minerva, estava absolutamente óbvio como ela pensava que aquilo não passava de besteira pura e perda de tempo – Nós, professores desta instituição vamos passar por uma série de exames e, bom, avaliações agora no início do semestre e, infelizmente, a Profª Dolores Umbridge não pôde reorganizar seus horários para nos entrevistar, então a princípio algumas aulas seriam adiadas, talvez canceladas. – ela esperou o murmurinho alegre e cehio de expectativas acabar para prosseguir. – Porém, felizmente, Dumbledore recordou-se da senhorita e o senhor Nifrean, e como foram alunos excepcionais aqui na escola há bem pouco tempo em praticamente todas as matérias, então ele mal pode esperar para convidá-los e preencher as lacunas de seus horários.

O silêncio que se seguiu na sala foi sepulcral. McGonagall quase sorriu diante da expressão bovina no rosto de cada aluno esperando que a qualquer momento que ela anunciasse que estava fazendo uma piada. A velha bruxa empertigou-se um pouco mais e concluiu:

-A senhorita Hill bondosamente vai me substituir na próxima aula, e espero que a recebam com a educação e respeito que essa escola espera. Seria de grande desapontamento se fossem rudes com uma ex-aluna.

Vários dos alunos trocaram olhares sombrios entre si e depois encararam a jovem que parecia olhá-los feito um tubarão em um tanque cheio de peixes a sua mercê.

-A Sra. Tem algum pedido que queira fazer aos alunos, senhorita Hill? Para a sua aula, presumo...

-Não tragam os animais. – disse a jovem afastando as mechas negras dos olhos vermelhos. – Vou providenciar o material necessário.

Com o assunto concluído, a Profª. McGonagall retomou a aula enquanto a convidada ficou encostada na parede observando como geralmente era o decorrer do dia, imaginando se muita coisa havia mudado desde que ela e seu irmão saíram da escola. Não que tivessem concluído o ensino em Hogwarts, haviam fugido antes que aquilo acontecesse, mas ela nunca se esquecia de nada. _Nunca_.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~

N.A.: Hey, Cheff! Ola, olá, de novo para todos os leitores amantes de HP! É um prazer está de volta (sim, pois acabo de concluir a minha fanfic de Fred/Hermione...E, bom, tive que deletar Kirin porque não fez sucesso e, bom...Morreu na praia)

De qualquer jeito, estou exibindo agora os novos gêmeos Nifrean (é um anagrama tosco de uma palavra do mal ;) No último capítulo digo o que significa) Bom, espero que tenham gostado.

Reviews com sugestões, elogios ou críticas serão muito bem vindas

Um abraço!


	2. Chapter 2: Pânico durante a classe

A novidade que dois estranhos estariam dando aula para alguns dos alunos nas próximas semanas se espalhou tão rápido quanto um incêndio em um depósito de gasolina. A idéia de Hogwarts ter sido lar para irmãos tão estranhos fez algumas pessoas se indagarem com quem estavam dividindo os dormitórios, fora o fato da crescente corrente de perguntas para os veteranos se alguém se lembrava dos dois estudando na escola (não eram tão velhos a ponto de terem terminado Hogwarts há mais de 19, 10 anos, talvez). Os gêmeos Nifrean haviam se instalado em uma das torres desocupadas do castelo e podiam ser visto circulando pela escola, quase sempre um na companhia do outro. Algumas garotas começaram a despertar um estranho interesse por Loki, as vezes Hermione entrava no banheiro feminino e encontrava colegas dando risadinhas enquanto falavam do incomum rapaz. Provavelmente estava chamando atenção por ser mais velho, dizia ela indignada com a falta de discrição das pessoas. Rony disse que Fred e Jorge estavam começando a reclamar de como outros alunos os estavam importunando com perguntas sobre o relacionamento entre gêmeos e se era normal estarem sempre tão juntos. Ora, que raio de perguntas eram aquelas?

De péssimo humor por terem sido seguidos nos últimos dias, entraram com carrancas horríveis na aula de feitiços e hesitaram assim como os outros ao ver Loki diante da plataforma onde o professor Flitwick ficava. Ele lia um dos livros empilhados perto do quadro até finalmente mandar que todos se sentassem, cada aluno tendo diante de si uma bacia de metal com pedaços de madeira e papel dentro. Alicia e Angelina suspiraram quando Loki abandonou a capa negra sobre uma cadeira e alisou as vestes igualmente escuras por debaixo do manto.

-Bom dia, turma. – saudou, sacando a varinha e caminhando diante dos alunos com elegância.

-Bom dia, Prof. Nifrean. – responderam os outros com a voz nervosa.

-Dei uma olhada no histórico de aulas que tiveram e pensei em prosseguir com o roteiro escolar, porém o Prof. Flitwick me deu a liberdade de ensinar-lhes o que fosse conveniente. Ele parece ter uma estranha fé em meu bom senso. – ele sabia que tinha feito uma piada, porém soou mais como terrorismo do que como humor a julgar pelas expressões que vira. – Sendo assim, vou abrir espaço para revelar um de meus feitiços favoritos. "Ignis Ignitum" é... Oh, perdão. Sobre o feitiço da última aula, alguém tem qualquer duvida antes que eu venha a prosseguir? Creio eu que se tratava de um feitiço de hipnose...

Ele suspirou com irritação quando viu que estava falando para um bando de adolescentes com expressões ainda de choque e ansiosos demais para ouvi-lo. Seria uma aula muito longa, então sentou-se na plataforma no centro da sala e cruzou uma perna sobre a outra com um ar zangado.

-Vou entender isso como um "não". Bom, Ignis Ignitum vai por fogo sobre quase todo alvo que escolherem. Coisas que, obviamente, pegariam fogo se vocês acendessem um fósforo contra o objeto ou animal ou... Esses pedaços de madeira e papel são exemplos perfeitos de coisas que funcionam com o feitiço. Diferente de "Incêndio", essa chama pode se estendida, não atinge o alvo e se finaliza, entendem? Por fim, o movimento é rápido e seco. – ele gesticulou com a varinha e um dos pergaminhos sobre a carteira de Lino entrou em combustão na mesma hora.

O garoto gritou e tentou usar o livro para apagar as chamas. Loki desfez o encantamento e voltou-se para o rapaz.

-Era um papel importante? – Lino sacudiu a cabeça com tanta veemência que pareceu que ela iria voar. – ótimo. Comecem a praticar de imediato e, por obséquio, tenham cuidado. Uma vez uma colega de classe ateou fogo no cabelo do namorado e, bom... E não pensem que queimar deveres de casa por "acidente" vai livrá-los de alguma coisa: eu posso reparar qualquer pergaminho queimado. Podem começar.

Não foi uma aula tranqüila, nem para os alunos, nem para Loki. Ele era obrigado a ficar alerta, pois sabia que qualquer desvio de atenção poderia resultar em uma catástrofe. Então ocasionalmente alguém fazia a barra das vestes pegar fogo, ou um livro. Uma garota loira da Corvinal quase queimou a mão quando acendeu a própria manga, porém Loki era tão rápido com a varinha que eles mal notavam quando ele se movia para apagar o fogo. Muitos também estavam com medo de executar o encantamento, tinham receio que o homem estivesse apenas arranjando uma maneira para fazê-los todos queimar naquela sala, contudo a eficiência de Loki em extinguir chamas era tamanha que, ao final da aula, cada aluno tinha executado o feitiço pelo menos três vezes.

-Vou querer vinte centímetros que descrevam o feitiço e uma lista considerável de objetos que possam entrar ou não em combustão. E quando digo isso, estou me referindo a objetos atípicos, não algodão e água. Classe dispensada.

Enquanto eles saiam as pressas pela porta para que a turma seguinte entrasse, Loki conjurou um pouco de gelo e pressionou-o contra a testa: que dor de cabeça, não se lembrava que estar em classe era tão trabalhoso. Viu a nova leva de alunos chegar, novamente vendo-os hesitarem ao avistá-lo...Oh, paciência!

Os comentários sobre a aula com um dos gêmeos Nifrean conseguiram manter-se até a aula de transfiguração, as garotas sorriam o tempo todo e mexiam no cabelo enquanto trocavam palavras a respeito de Loki. O burburinho morreu quando viram que não era McGonagall parada na frente das carteiras com olhar vago. Feito uma criatura das trevas, Tan mantinha a postura ereta e atenta com olhos sombrios e ar misterioso. Andando mais rápido do que na aula de Feitiços – afinal o primeiro impacto de ter um estranho como professor já tinha passado -, eles rapidamente se ajustaram nas carteiras cuja superfície sustentava uma pedra de tamanho médio e aguardaram com grande expectativa. A verdade era que todos achavam Tan Hill muito mais severa do que o irmão, ao menos o olhar dela era mais pesado e gélido, ainda que parecesse estar pegando fogo. Quando conversavam entre si ao passarem pelos corredores, Loki ocasionalmente sorria, porem ela mantinha-se séria o tempo todo. Ela esperou que todos tomassem seus lugares e pegou a lista de chamada, apontando a varinha para a porta e a fazendo se fechar com um estrondo.

-Deixe-me ver... – a jovem andou diante da classe com um olhar pensativo e começou a fazer a chamada. A cada nome anunciado, Tan observava o aluno durante um breve momento e depois seguia pela lista. Quando chegou ao fim, pôs diante da carteira de McGonagall. – Boa tarde, classe.

-Boa tarde, Profª Hill. – responderam os alunos com olhares nervosos.

-Devem ter notado que sobre a carteira de cada um de vocês há uma pedra. – começou a jovem. – Soube que geralmente trabalham com os próprios animais e os transfiguram para seres inanimados. Pois bem, hoje vamos fazer o oposto.

Alícia Spinnet ergueu o braço com timidez ignorando o olhar chocado dos colegas.

-Sim, senhorita Spinnet? – Tan ignorou o ar surpreso da garota por já ter decorado seu nome.

-Hum... Como transfigurar algo não vivo em um animal, por exemplo?

A voz dela foi diminuindo conforme Tan a observava com mais atenção até quase não existir ao final da pergunta. Lino Jordan sacudiu a cabeça negativamente enquanto Angelina lançava um olhar solidário a amiga. Então a jovem diante da turma foi até a carteira de Alicia e fez um meneio com a mão: a pedra sobre a sua mesa começou a flutuar bem diante dos olhos da garota e ali ficou. Tan fez mais um movimento cheio de floreios e a rocha se transformou em um pequeno rato, que começou a se debater em pleno ar e a guinchar em agonia.

- Muitas pessoas pensam que a natureza de um objeto se transforma quando transfigurado em algo vivo ou vice se versa. – ela começou a caminhar por entre as carteiras demonstrando que, de fato, mantinha um rato flutuando a poucos centímetros de seus dedos - Não, sua mesa de jantar nunca será de fato um leão e sua coruja nunca virou um cálice de vidro. A Essência não se altera. Se alguma vez lhes foi dito o contrário, é mentira. – ela cancelou o encantamento e o rato caiu de mais de um metro direto no chão.

Muitos alunos fecharam os olhos e recuaram, porém a partir do momento que o corpo do roedor tocou a pedra áspera, se despedaçou em várias pedrinhas cinzentas e desfiguradas.

- Posso presumir que alguém de sua família seja um cientista. Um dos pais, talvez? – Tan voltou a olhar para Alicia sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

A garota estava pálida e parecia ter se arrependido da pergunta.

-M-Minha mãe. – balbuciou ela.

-Eu imaginei. Os humanos não estão prontos para lidar com a magia em contato com a física ou química, principalmente religiosos e cientistas. Separe os dois mundos, senhorita Bell, e sua mente vai ficar mais clara.

Alguns alunos da sonserina sorriram com gosto, e o gesto foi captado pela professora.

-Algo errado, Sr. Tobias? – perguntou ela para um veterano atlético da Sonserina que desfez o sorriso tão rápido como uma lâmpada queimada.

-N-Não, Sra..

-Pois para mim pareceu que meu comentário o divertiu de algum modo.

-Não, eu...

Tan foi até a mesa do rapaz e pôs as mãos cuidadosamente sobre seu tampo, os olhos em brasa fitando os do aluno até ele começar a suar e baixar a cabeça.

-Se acham que sou alguma adepta de sangues-puro, sinto desapontar ao Sr, Sr. Tobias, e aos seus colegas de inteligência questionável. Isso é besteira que pessoas limitadas compartilham entre si. – sibilou ela finalmente abandonando a carteira do rapaz e retornando para seu posto diante da classe – Eu não imaginava que até mesmo aqui encontraria esse tipo de pensamento. Isso é desapontador, sem falar que se trata de uma ofensa baixa e ignorante. Se meu comentário sobre trouxas que teci a pouco fez soar como ofensa, peço desculpas, não era minha intenção. Porém não podem misturar a ciência trouxa com a ciência mágica. Digo de ante-mão que não irá dar certo.

Ela lançou um olhar de aviso para Alicia, porém murmurou "reparo" para a pedra ainda destruída no chão e a devolveu para a menina como sinal de que poderia relaxar.

-Agora vamos ao feitiço.

Nos próximos minutos a turma seguiu em um trabalho cansativo para poder transfigurar suas respectivas pedras em pequenos animais; ninguém mais ousava rir ou conversar diante dos olhos atentos de Tan Hill, mas pareciam vê-la com um pouco mais de respeito do que medo. Fred e Jorge competiam entre sai para quem alcançava o objetivo primeiro, e sussurravam palavras ocasionalmente enquanto tentavam se corrigir. Depois de vinte minutos em uma repetição monótona, Angelina finalmente fez sua pedra criar perninhas grossas e escamosas e se arrastar pela carteira. Ela de um gritinho de surpresa e todos voltaram seus olhares para a pequena rocha em movimento. Tan foi até a carteira da garota e observou com atenção o que a aluno havia feito, depois voltou-se para a classe preocupada com o fato daquele ter sido a melhor execução do feitiço.

-Ninguém mais? – perguntou com um tom desapontado. Balançando a cabeça, ela empurrou um dos quadros ao lado da carteira que geralmente Minerva ocupava e revelou uma pedra quase tão alta quanto ela, porém bem mais massuda.

Inspirando fundo, Tan sacudiu a mão e a pedra tomou forma de um grande hipogrifo. Alguns alunos exclamaram surpresos, Fred e Jorge aplaudiram junto com os colegas grifinórios, porém a jovem permaneceu séria enquanto o animal bufava pelas suas costas.

-Vocês não podem esperar que essas pedras se transformem em cães e que uma grande rocha vire um pardal. – explicou ela pondo a mão no torso do hipogrifo. – Você tem que ver o objeto que vão transfigurar e atribuir a ele a forma semelhantes a massa que lhes é dado.

-Mas isso não envolve física dos trouxas? – perguntou Alicia.

-Se fosse o caso, seria impossível realizar o feitiço. Você pode olhar para essa pedra... – ela fez o animal voltar a forma original – e dizer exatamente o quanto de matéria você tem para trabalhar? Não. Calculo que suas pedras possam se transformar em pequenos roedores, pássaros, tartarugas, peixes de tamanho moderado, talvez até uma pequena cobra, mas não tentem mais do que isso. De volta ao trabalho.

Aquilo de fato permitiu que houvessem mais progressos pela sala. Depois de quinze minutos haviam várias pedras com caudas ou se movendo pelas carteiras. A pedra de Fred ganhou um par de asas e acertou a cabeça de Jordan enquanto ele tentava capturar sua rocha com pés compridos que fugia pela mesa. Tan os observou por alguns minutos satisfeita com a dedicação da maioria dos alunos, então ficou a transformar sua própria pedra em animais grandes, as vezes um cavalo, outra vez uma sereia, um hipogrifo, um leão, uma cobra (cuja aparição arrancou vários gritos da meninas) e por fim a fez voltar a ser uma pedra ao final da aula.

-Como dever quero ver o feitiço dominado até a próxima aula e quero uma ilustração das etapas das transformações. E, pelo bom Merlin, alguém trate de apresentar uma transformação criativa. Dispensados.

Quem via a turma pelo corredor não acreditava como pareciam tranqüilos e risonhos, trocando comentários felizes entre si enquanto os garotos ainda pálidos da Sonserina se apressavam para se afastar o mais rápido possível daquela sala. Tan aguardou até que o último aluno saísse antes de relaxar: nunca, em toda sua vida, esperara dar aula. Deixou o lugar com o olhar pensativo e seguiu pelos corredores feito uma sombra. Chegou até a sala onde o irmão a pouco estivera dando aula e aguardou a classe ser dispensada antes de entrar.

-Como foi? – perguntou ela o vendo cair no chão e encostar as costas contra a parede oposta.

-Inacabável. – grunhiu o rapaz.

-Eu não os achei tão burros a ponto de devorá-los. – Tan aninhou o corpo entre as pernas do irmão e descansou a cabeça em seu peito.

-Eu recebi a primeira leva, não se esqueça disso.

-Eu sei. Obrigado por amaciá-los. – ela praguejou quando ouviu o som de alguém batendo na porta.

Pôs-se de pé e foi receber o rapaz de pele escura acompanhada por outros dois, porém mais altos e de cabelo ruivo. Lino Jordan estava inquieto: praticou o feitiço que Flitwick dera e não obtivera sucesso, contudo também não teve coragem de pedir ajuda a Loki logo de cara. Juntando toda a coragem de um jovem grifinório, pediu para que os gêmeos os acompanhasse ou teria mais chances de ser devorado. Assim que viu Tan Hill, começou a tagarelar sem controle tendo certeza que Fred e Jorge não o protegeriam caso precisassem, mas o amarrariam e o deixariam como isca enquanto eles saiam correndo.

-Ahn...Me desculpe, Profª, mas gostaria de falar com o Prof. Loki sobre a aula que ele deu mais cedo. Ele perguntou se alguém tinha qualquer duvida sobre o feitiço da aula anterior, um sobre hipnose, e eu...

Ela ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio e lançou um olhar para dentro da sala.

-Loki! – chamou Tan com a voz autoritária.

Seu irmão lançou-lhe um olhar irritado antes de se aproximar.

-Sim?

-O Sr. Jordan está com dificuldade no feitiço de hipnotização. – a jovem indicou Lino com um dos dedos conforme eles a seguiam para dentro da sala e abriu espaço para o irmão trabalhar.

-Lino Jordan? – Loki avaliou o rapaz bem na sua frente e sorriu diante do olhar assustado: adorava quando os outros reconheciam seu poder e conheciam sua reputação. Ficou de pé e foi até o trio – Vejamos o que sabe. Hipnotize o seu amigo.

-O que? – Lino e Jorge saltaram para traz, sem acreditar no que estava sendo proposto.

-Apenas faça, ele quer ver o que há de errado. – Tan tomou lugar sobre a mesa do professor e olhou para os dois jovens.

Pedindo desculpa com os olhos, Lino obedeceu, do contrário achava que Loki iria despedaçá-lo se não cumprisse aquela ordem. Balançou a varinha e pronunciou o encantamento, mas tudo que conseguiu foi fazer Jorge piscar várias vezes.

-Hum... – Loki avaliou a cena por um segundo e voltou-se para a irmã – O que você acha?

-Acho que ele não está visualizando o suficiente. – respondeu a jovem sem tirar os olhos das unhas.

-Eu concordo. Veja, quando você usa esse feitiço... – ele mesmo sacudiu a varinha e mesmo sem pronunciar uma palavra, fios prateados saltaram da ponta de sua varinha e envolveram os membros de Jorge – Isso deveria acontecer. Digamos que essa é a base da Maldião Imperius, porém você visivelmente vê quem é a marionete e quem é o mestre. Essas cordas vão obedecer as suas vontades, mas ele vai continuar consciente, sua hipnose só funciona sobre o físico, nunca sobre o mental.

-Isso é estranho. – disse Jorge sendo forçado a caminhar pela sala conforme Loki o guiava.

O rapaz o libertou com um meneio da varinha e voltou-se para Lino com um olhar severo.

-Tem que focalizar a mente para conseguir isso. Vai colocar sua determinação e foco no encantamento e isso vai dominar o cérebro do adversário. Como você deve estar disperso, seu feitiço está se perdendo no ar.

-Ah... – ele parecia visivelmente sem graça pela aula particular, porque estava tendo dificuldade de juntar duas palavras na mesma sentença. – Obrigado.

-Disponha. – respondeu ele com educação. – Esses dois não estavam há pouco na sua aula, querida irmã?

-Estavam, assim como estavam presente na sua. – a jovem olhou para os gêmeos Weasley com a mesma voracidade que um gato observa sua presa – Fred Wesley é o da esquerda, Jorge Weasley é o da direita.

-Eu creio ter esbarrado em seu irmão mais novo hoje mesmo. – Loki gravou o semblante dos gêmeos e, assim como a irmã, não teve dificuldade de diferenciá-los.

-Ah, Rony realmente não sabe o que faz! – Jorge já estava começando a ficar preocupado com o clima da sala e a forma com que aqueles dois olhavam para ele e Fred. A sensação de que seria devorado a qualquer momento crescia cada vez mais dentro dele. Começou a empurrar o irmão e o amigo em direção a saída, já tivera aventuras demais sendo controlado por um sujeito dado como assassino. – nos desculpem pela intromissão. Prometemos não voltar nunca mais.

Enquanto os observavam sair, Loki começou a rir e voltou-se para a irmã que dava um sorrisinho maldoso. Desde que chegaram em Hogwarts as pessoas entravam em pânico quando estavam por perto: como nos velhos tempos; eles diziam entre si. Os gêmeos nunca foram muito bem vindo, e a vida toda havia apenas o mundo deles e o resto.

~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..

N.A.: Hey, Cheff! para os que estão achando que estou em um ritmo devagar, bom, fica difícil quando você introduz dois personagens novos. Prometo que vou fazer melhor apartir daqui, mas precisava da uma base aos leitores

UchihaItachI: You are the next! Brincadeirinha XD Mas valeu por me ajudar, obrigada mesmo ;) Não existe melhor revisor...Nem mesmo no MEC

Anyway, aos poucos que já leram,, obrigada por continuarem a acompanhar


	3. Chapter 3: Préconceito

-Hermione, acho que realmente dessa vez você deveria deixar passar.

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava abarrotado considerando o horário do dia. Os alunos mais novos estavam assustados demais para ficar andando pela escola enquanto os do quinto ano enfiavam as caras nos livros tentando dar conta da pilha de dever de casa e matéria para os NOMs. Harry, Rony e Hermione estava sentados em uma das mesas redondas da câmara porque muitos de seus colegas julgavam Harry louco demais para achar seguro ficar perto dele; os dois rapazes tentando acalmar a amiga que só faltava arrancar os cabelos da cabeça.

-Não, não vou deixar! Já é horrível o bastante termos que suportar essa megera da Umbridge e agora sou humilhada por alguém que nem ao menos é professor? – Ela rabiscava o pergaminho com tanta força que o papel furou.

-O que está havendo? – Fred, Jorge e Lino haviam acabado de entrar no salão quando ouviram a garota esbravejar. Tomaram um lugar na mesa junto a eles e Lino começou a sacar a pena, tinteiro e pergaminho para fazer o dever.

-Loki disse que Hermione estava errada, hoje.

Os três soltaram exclamações de surpresa: Hermione nunca, nunca estava errada. Talvez desse respostas incompletas, porém cometer um erro em classe ainda mais quando um professor fazia uma pergunta... O único que se atrevia a zombar da garota era Snape, e sempre o fazia não para corrigi-la, mas para irritá-la.

-A propósito, Harry, tem uma tal de Luna no corredor querendo falar com você. – disse Jorge.

Harry estranhou que a amiga viesse visitá-lo, – estranhou até mesmo o fato de Luna conhecer o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória – mas a aura irada de Hermione o estava incomodando tanto que resolveu escorregar para fora dali antes que ela endoidasse de vez.

A encontrou comportadamente sentada no chão, as costas contra a parede avaliando sua pulseira que parecia vários palitos de dentes colados um no outro, a mochila largada ao seu lado com vários chaveiros presos por alfinetes ao longo do tecido. Harry soltou um pigarro alto para chamar sua atenção e Luna se pôs de pé em um salto incrivelmente rápido.

-Olá, Harry Potter. – saudou ela com aqueles olhos enormes que nunca, nunca pareciam estar de fato dentro da órbita.

-Oi, Luna. Hum, Jorge disse que você queria me ver.

-Ah, sim. – ela abriu a mochila e entregou uma caderneta escura para ele – Gina achou na estufa e pediu para entregar porque "tinha que resolver algumas coisas". Mas se quer saber... – ela abaixou o tom de voz lançando um olhar louco para todos os lados – Acho que ela está saindo com alguém. Ou criando Diabretes dentro das armaduras no segundo andar.

Harry riu pegando o pequeno caderno: gostava da forma como ela encarava o mundo, as vezes gostaria de ver tudo de maneira menos complicada e mais descontraída. Um novato escolheu esse instante para sair do Sala Comunal e quando o Retrato da Mulher Gorda deslizou para o lado, a voz irritada de Hermione se fez ouvir até o corredor. Harry fez uma careta de horror: nunca a vira tão irritada na vida, realmente estava considerando a idéia de avisar a Loki sobre seu atual risco de vida.

-Ela parece um pouco chateada. – disse Luna sem parecer muito abalada ou surpresa.

-É porque o som saiu abafado. Vamos. – não querendo entrar no Salão Comunal ou ficar a li e correr o risco de esbarrar em Hermione quando ela saísse para tirar satisfação com Loki. – Vamos dar uma volta.

A garota fez cara de quem é presenteada sem aviso. Agarrando a mochila com força, Luna o seguiu com os olhos esbugalhados, os cabelos loiros – quase brancos – despenteados e soltos balançando junto com seus brincos de rabanete. Harry então se viu com um problema: que assunto puxar com Luna que rendesse um passeio agradável e interessante? Não havia tido muitas conversas com ela, exceto um encontro ocasional enquanto ele ia de uma aula para outra ou quando dividiram uma cabine do Expresso Hogwarts, porém fora isso...Perguntar alguma coisa do Pasquim? Não, provavelmente não entenderia uma palavra do que ela dissesse. Olhou para o lado e ficou surpreso ao notar que o silêncio constrangedor e longo não parecia incomodá-la em absoluto. De fato, ela até mesmo parecia entender o porque dele não estar falando nada.

-Então...Como estão suas aulas? – ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e tentou parecer o mais a vontade possível.

-Vão bem, eu acho. – respondeu ela sacudindo a cabeça com veemência. – E as suas, Harry Potter?

-Vão bem. Esse ano vamos prestar N.O.M.s.

-Papai diz que os testes são apenas uma maneira do Ministério verificar se nós permanecemos abaixo do nível dos bruxos do governo. – disse ela com simplicidade.

-O que? – ele parou no mesmo instante.

Luna o encarou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu concordo com ele. Por que acha que Umbridge está tão zangada por termos acolhido os gêmeos Nifrean? Dizem que os dois são descendentes do grande Mabua, chefe da tribo de quirins.

Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu-se aliviado: então aquilo era apenas mais uma das doideiras de Luna, afinal. Mas algo lhe dizia que ela não estava de todo errado: Umbridge, de fato, havia ficado muito irritada quando Tan Hill e Loki entraram no Salão Principal.

-O que acha deles? – perguntou ele de repente.

-Oh, são maravilhosos! – disse ela com um gritinho excitado – Tan Hill e Loki substituíram a Profª Sprout em uma das aulas e eles nos mostraram uma muda de mycena. É uma árvore que brilha no escuro, parece que só nasce em lugares profundos, e deram um galhinho pra cada um escrever o que quisesse com a seiva. Então quando fica de noite, a mensagem aparece.

A forma como os olhos dela brilharam foi mágica. Harry não achava que Luna ficasse tão maravilhada com nada que não fosse uma tartaruga alada com chifre de unicórnio ou qualquer outra bizarrice.

-Não acha que são assustadores? – ele voltou a caminhar, alcançando as escadas.

-E como poderiam? Pessoas assustadores não podem tocar em mycenas, tem propriedades sagradas e dizem que afastam um bruxo de todo o mal. – ela segurou no corrimão quando a escada começou a se mover e sorriu. – eu ainda tenho meu galhinho. – disse com orgulho.

-Bom, com a sorte que tenho, espero que eles me dêem a árvore inteira.

Chegaram no térreo e prosseguiram com o passeio, mesmo que agora vários estudantes os vissem juntos e cochichassem palavras as pressas conforme os dois passavam.

-Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber disso, Harry Potter. – disse Luna de repente lançando-lhe um sorriso.

-Saber o que? – confuso, ele tornou a para, porém Luna continuou a andar, só que bem mais devagar.

-A não julgar os outros usando rumores como base. – sorrindo com graça e parou bem na frente dele. – Muito obrigada pelo passeio, Harry Potter. Tenho que ir, tenho que enviar uma carta para papai avisando das boas novas. Espero vê-lo em breve.

Harry ficou vendo Luna sair com um sorriso indeciso nos lábios: que garota estranha. E talvez por ser assim que ninguém dava real atenção as palavras da Luna, mal podendo notar o quão correta ela estava em relação ao comportamento das pessoas. Sem saber, ela conseguia ler os outros com facilidade e era inocente a ponto de estar aberta a todos. Suspirou ao notar que a julgara como louca precocemente, e era exatamente esse tipo de preconceito que vinha sofrendo desde o início das aulas: por Merlin, já estavam no final da segunda semana de aula e muitos ainda achavam que ele deveria andar com uma camisa de força. Percebendo que agora tinha vários olhares curiosos voltados para ele, Harry tentou procurar abrigo na biblioteca para passar o tempo.

...

-Ora, Senhorita Granger. – Loki nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de ergueu os olhos de seu pergaminho quando a garota entrou.

Hermione havia aberto a porta com violência desnecessária e mantinha a carranca decidida enquanto marchava até Loki com dois livros grossos e um pergaminho nas mãos.

-Prof., devo dizer que se equivocou ontem na aula! – disse ela com a voz autoritária, ficando mais furiosa quando notou que ele ainda não lhe dava toda atenção.

Estavam na sala onde costumava ter aula de História da Magia, porém Umbridge parecia ter feito questão de também entrevistar o Prof. Binns, o que não fazia qualquer sentido, afinal ele já era um fantasma há mais tempo do que os alunos conseguiam se lembrar. Loki havia assumido a última aula, o que elevou o nível de interesse dos alunos em um número absurdo. Não que muitas das garotas viessem a aprender alguma coisa – optaram por babar pelo sujeito enquanto ele narrava eventos marcantes sobre a Invasão Draconiana de 1888. Porém quando Hermione havia feito uma observação, ele fora tão sarcástico na sua correção que a garota havia tomado aquilo como pessoal.

-Equivoquei-me? - ele sorriu para a própria caligrafia – Cães se equivocam, aurores se equivocam, trouxas se equivocam e alunos se equivocam. – ele finalmente a olhou nos olhos – Eu não me equivoco.

Desconcertada pela forma como ele a havia encarado, Hermione vacilou antes de prosseguir com o discurso que havia preparado durante o caminho até ali. Loki finalmente concluiu sua tarefa e descansou a pena no tinteiro.

-E-Eu... – balbuciou ela.

Sem poder conter-se, Loki deu um sorriso arrasador, entrelaçando os dedos da mão conforme se recostava na cadeira:Ora, mas que brava aluno era aquela, vindo confrontá-lo, mesmo ouvindo boatos de sua crueldade e natureza assassina, tudo em prol da educação e ensino correto.

-Senhorita Granger, eu tenho total convicção de que não estou errado. – ele ergueu a mão quando a viu abrir a boca e pediu silêncio – Contudo ficaria feliz de esclarecer os fatos se esses lhe forem confusos.

-Está contestando todos os livros de História de Magia e livros de Criaturas Mágicas que li! – retrucou ela jogando os dois exemplares mais completos que tinha. – Nada menciona qualquer coisa sobre o Chamado de Draco.

-Foi um dos maiores acidentes vulcânicos da história bruxa e trouxa, senhorita. – Loki folheou um dos livros com um ar divertido – Dragões nascidos ou que já tenham posto uma ninhada em determinada região voltam para a área se esta corre perigo, estou dizendo.

-Isso não está registrado em lugar...

-Muitas coisas não estão registradas em lugar algum, senhorita. – ele fez um movimento com a varinha e imediatamente uma cadeira surgiu atrás de Hermione. Loki gesticulou para que ela se sentasse. – Por exemplo, por mais que procure, pesquise, cave até encontrar a biblioteca de Alexandria, não vai achar uma palavra sobre eu e Tan Hill em qualquer documento, livro, pergaminho ou guardanapo. Somos bruxos sem informação alguma? Sim. Isso faz de nós uma mentira? Não. Eu estou bem na sua frente.

A garota abaixou o olhar: talvez ele estivesse certo. Isso não justificava a maneira como ele a corrigira diante da classe, porém ao menos estava sendo mais educado ali. Olhou para o rosto quase feminino, os cabelos negros com pontas curvadas de maneira elegante e os olhos vermelhos.

-Quer que eu explique melhor o processo? Soube que é a melhor aluna da escola.

Aquilo a fez corar violentamente. Hermione sorriu sem jeito.

-Bom, eu me esforço...

-Deixe de besteira, senhorita Granger. Não gosto de humildade desnecessária, você sabe que é a melhor, então não fique desse jeito. Bom, o chamado de Draco. Quando o...

Eles ouviram alguém bater na porta. Hermione supôs que era Tan Hill e ficou um pouco assustada com a idéia de estar a sós com os dois gêmeos, porém viu que Loki carregava uma expressão dura e olhar atento. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que havia de errado, Dolores Umbridge veio caminhando com seus passinhos curtos até eles. A mulher lançou um olhar esbugalhado quando viu que Loki não estava sozinho e sua boca torta de sapo se encrespou. Realmente, parecia um horrendo sapo inchado quando ficava irritada.

-Ora, como vai, Dolores? – Loki de repente pareceu ameaçador. Afinal, aprendera as duras custas a sentir o cheiro de problemas, e isso se mostrara muito útil naquele momento.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:Hey, Cheff! Oh, a pedra finalmente começa a rolar a ladeira. Devo confessar: morro de amores, mas morro mesmo, do tipo "adoração suprema" pela Luna. Ela é a coisa mais fofa de toda Hogwarts! Se eu pudesse, a colocava em um aquário e a alimentava com pedacinho de salsicha e macarrão, mas enfim...<strong>

**Nana: Oh! *0* Obrigada pela Review. Que bom que está gostando, e garanto que o final é imperdível. Bjão**

**UchihaItachi: PARA DE COBRAR, HOMEM! UHAUHAUAHUAH Pode deixar, estou lançando aos pouquinhos**

**Bom, a todos que estão lendo, valeu mesmo. Sei como é difícl personagens OC fazerem sucesso =/...Mas me alegra ter pessoas lendo e gostando**

**Um abraço e fiquema vontade para mandarem sugestões**


	4. Chapter 4: Não tão estranhos

_-Ora, como vai, Dolores? – Loki de repente pareceu ameaçador. Afinal, aprendera as duras custas a sentir o cheiro de problemas, e isso se mostrara muito útil naquele momento._

* * *

><p>-Prof. Nifrean. Senhorita Granger. – ela lançou um olhar desdenhoso para a garota. – Por favor, deixe-nos a sós.<p>

-Espere, por favor. – Loki impediu Hermione de se levantar e ele mesmo ficou de pé: mulheres feito Umbridge detestavam ter que dialogar com alguém mais alto e serem obrigada a aceitar sua baixa estatura. As faziam sentir-se insignificantes. – Do que se trata?

A mulher empertigou-se por um instante.

-Lamento, mas não posso discutir esse assunto na frente de uma aluna.

-Não estou pedindo para descrevê-lo, só classificá-lo. Se o assunto envolver a minha atuação e a de minha irmã na substituição dos professores, então não poderei atende-la agora.

Hermione lançou olhares assustados de um bruxo para o outro: como Loki podia estar enfrentando aquela mulher daquele jeito? Oh, que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo, porque não queria receber uma detenção por estar ali.

-E posso perguntar por que razão não pode me atender? – respondeu Umbridge entre dentes com um sorrisinho nojento na boca.

-Porque só trato desses assuntos com minha irmã presente. De fato, se a pergunta não for especificamente voltada para algo que eu particularmente fiz, em minha unidade e somente de minha autoria, então não posso ajudá-la.

O sorriso de Umbridge se alastrou pelo rosto gordo. Seus dentes pontiagudos fizeram Hermione ficar arrepiada e a forma como aqueles dedinhos gorduchos apertaram a prancheta em duas mãos deixava claro como estava irritada por receber respostas tão curtas e grossas.

-Senhorita Granger, saia agora. – disse Umbridge com a voz horrivelmente esganiçada.

-Fique onde está, Granger. – Loki começou a sentir uma pontada de irritação, coisa que ocorria com uma raridade extrema.

-SAIA, GRANGER!

-FIQUE SENTADA, HERMIONE!

Com um movimento brusco, a cadeira acabou sendo atirada para traz enquanto as palmas de suas mãos atingiam o tampo da mesa fazendo o tinteiro saltar, uma estranha força saltando do corpo do rapaz como uma lufada violenta de vento. O sorriso de Umbridge vacilou quando Loki inclinou o corpo para frente.

-Preste atenção, Dolores Umbridge. – ele sussurrou baixo o suficiente para que Hermione não o escutasse, seus olhos queimando como uma lareira viva – O Ministério pode ter a tola idéia de que vai conseguir se aproximar de mim e de minha irmã enquanto estamos residindo aqui, pois posso afirmar que não vão obter nem mesmo uma única nova informação além das que já tem. Só vou poder ajudá-la se me perguntar sobre coisas relativas as nossas aulas em Hogwarts se, e apenas se, minha irmã estiver presente. Como duvido que esse seja o caso, sugiro que dê meia volta nesses sapatos horrorosos que está usando e saia desta sala, pois está me impedindo de cumprir com minha função como professor substituto, estamos entendidos?

Parecia que ele havia obrigado a mulher a comer um caldeirão cheinho de estrume. Hermione estava encolhida contra a cadeira com mais medo de desobedecer Loki do que Umbridge, não fez o menor esforço para entender o que ele tanto sussurrava, porém pela expressão da bruxa parecia que ela seria capaz de tentar matá-lo ali mesmo. Com um ar de assombro e juras silenciosas de vingança, Umbridge empinou o queixo redondo e saiu as pressas da sala, o som de seus saltos eram a única coisa que ecoavam pelas paredes.

Após alguns segundos Loki recolocou sua cadeira de pé e largou-se sobre ela com um ar cansado. Parecia ter se esquecido completamente de Hermione, que também não fazia a menor questão de denunciar que ainda estava ali. Ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável antes que ele recobrasse a postura enquanto suspirava.

-Me desculpe por essa cena. Sei que ficou em uma posição delicada. – Loki passou a mão pela testa suada – Mas se saísse assim que ela mandasse, Umbridge provavelmente iria interrogá-la lá fora sobre o que estava fazendo aqui comigo, e eu sei como ela pode ser uma vaca como torturadora. Como ficou aqui, ela não vai se atrever a incomodá-la. Do contrário, gostaria que me informasse, está bem?

Ele finalmente notou como Hermione estava pálida e até mesmo trêmula. Suas mãos apertavam-se entre si, os nós dos dedos já brancos. O olhar esbugalhado feito de um animal acuado. Loki então fez um meneio com a varinha, assim duas xícaras com chá e uma tigela com bolinho de chocolate surgiram sobre sua mesa.

-Veja, eu sei o que os outros alunos e alguns professores podem estar dizendo sobre eu e minha irmã; não pode esperar que sejamos tão burros assim a ponto de não saber, não é? – ele ofereceu um dos bolos para a garota, que de maneira relutante o aceitou. – Pode comer, não pus veneno. – vendo que ela não experimentaria o doce tão cedo, ele mesmo tirou um pedaço do bolo e comeu.

Um pouco mais tranqüila, Hermione deu uma boa mordida no doce e relaxou por fim. Se Loki queria lhe causar mal, o teria feito há muito tempo.

-Pare de tomar fé no que houve por aí. As massas são ignorantes, Granger, não pensam com clareza. – Ele ofereceu-lhe a xícara com um chá claro. – Experimente, eu e Tan trouxemos da última viagem que fizemos à América do Sul.

O gosto era suave e adocicado, com um aroma perfumado que fez Hermione suspirar com suavidade. Loki admirou a visão da garota se deleitando com a bebida e tomou o líquido da própria xícara.

-Professor Loki.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas quando ouviu seu nome. Olhou para Hermione com curiosidade e a viu corar violentamente: não a culpou, já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de reação, porém isso não queria dizer que aquilo não iria entretê-lo. Pôs a xícara com suavidade sobre a mesa e disse:

-Sim, senhorita Granger?

Ela pigarreou algumas vezes antes de inspirar fundo e dizer para a xícara:

-Será que você pode me ensinar um pouco mais sobre, bom, sobre esses detalhes do séc. XIX? Assuntos que não estão no livro...

Ele sorriu. Não pôde evitar, ela havia ficado tão adorável naquele estado acanhado. Hermione ousou voltar os olhos para os dele e ficou surpresa que ali houvesse um tom de vermelho não tão alarmante, quase na cor vinho. Loki parecia muito menos assustador naquele instante e muito mais tentador.

-Mas é claro. Obviamente vou ter que restringir-me a alguns assuntos...

-Claro, claro, eu entendo. – apressou-se ela a dizer sem acreditar que ele havia aceitado seu pedido – Não quero invadir o espaço de vocês dois.

Naquele instante Loki ficou de pé com um movimento seco. As pontas dos dedos tocavam o tampo de sua mesa e seus olhos fitavam algum ponto do outro lado da sala: Não fora o que Hermione dissera, mas a forma com que dissera o fez estremecer. Não havia medo, ou insinuação, ou ameaça, mas respeito. Respeito. Nossa, quando fora a última vez em que havia desfrutado de um respeito livre de medo. Olhou para Hermione, que voltara a parecer assustada e franziu o cenho:

-Depois me informe sobre o horário que lhe for adequado. – disse ele com tranqüilidade.

Quando fez a refeição desaparecer, Hermione tomou aquilo como deixa para sair. Agradeceu com educação e recolheu seus livros antes de andar com uma certa pressa até a porta.

...

-Shh, acho que ela está vindo.

-Chega pra lá, Lino.

-Ai, George, acho que você acabou de cotovelar minhas...

-Silêncio!

Os três rapaz se espremeram atrás da estátua de uma grande gárgula e esperaram enquanto ouviam passos ritmados soando pelo corredor. Prenderam a respiração quando viram a sombra esguia se projetar na parede por um dos archotes e congelaram quando viram que não era Umbridge que estava caminhando por aquele trecho do castelo. Tan Hill passou do outro lado do corredor com o olhar fixo em seus pensamentos.

-Merda! – grunhiu George estremecendo ao pensar no que aquilo significava. – O que a gente faz?

-Falem baixo! – sussurrou Lino tentando lutar contra o corpo dos gêmeos para respirar: aquele buraco não confortava os três em absoluto – Eu não sei.

-Nós não podemos deixá-la continuar e...

-Ora, e vai fazer o que? Sair pelo corredor e avisar que plantamos uma armadilha pra morcega velha?

-Eu falei pra não fazermos isso!

Fred, que até então estivera em silêncio, saltou para fora do esconderijo e ignorou as exclamações de horror do gêmeo e do amigo.

Tan Hill vacilou nos passos, podia sentir que havia algo mais a frente, porém ficou curiosa com o fato de pressentir o feitiço, mas não conseguir identificá-lo para neutralizá-lo. Imaginou se era alguma armação de Umbridge ou algo tão sério, porém uma mão forte se fechou em seu braço e no instante seguinte ela furava a pele de Fred Weasley com as unhas compridas e magicamente enfeitiçadas para serem afiadas como navalhas.

-O q... – ela calou-se quando ele levou os dedos até os lábios em sinal de silencio. Mostrou as mãos para mostrar que estava sem varinha ao seu alcance e indicou o corredor onde ele e os outros dois estavam escondidos.

Em estado de alerta, Tan Hill o seguiu com passos apressados e voltou a ficar imóvel quando viu o outro Weasley e o jovem Lino Jordan agachados atrás da gárgula gigante.

-Rápido. – sussurrou Fred juntando-se aos outros ali.

-O que vocês estão...? – então ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo – Quem vocês estão esperando?

-Umbridge. – disseram Fred e Lino ao mesmo tempo, precisando ficar ainda mais apertados quando Tan Hill elegantemente deslizou para junto do esconderijo com eles.

O silêncio que se instaurou no minutos seguinte foi mortal. George fazia questão de respirar o mínimo possível, afinal não queria lembrar a jovem Nifrean que estava presente. Ainda se lembrava da sensação de ter Loki controlando seu corpo como um simples boneco marionete. Lino não sabia ao certo que pensar: não estava realmente apavorado com a presença da jovem, mas era estranho ter alguém tão famoso e, naquele momento, sendo um professor ajudando ele e os gêmeos a aprontarem.

E Fred. Ele fitava com o olhar atento voltado para o corredor, mas as vezes sua visão perdia o foco do cenário e se voltava para a figura ao seu lado: achou inacreditável estar naquela situação! Ora, conhecia histórias sobre os Irmãos Infernais, só não achava que um dia os conheceria, aquilo parecia tão improvável! E agora estava ali, com o ombro de Tan Hill pressionado contra o seu e ambos aguardando por Umbridge...Não, devia estar sonhando. Aquilo era...

-Ela está vindo. – disse Tan Hill de maneira tão repentina que ela pode sentir o músculo dos rapazes ficarem contraídos.

De fato, depois de algum tempo conseguiam ouvir o som daqueles sapatos horripilantes estalando contra o chão de pedra de Hogwarts, talvez até a fragrância deplorável do perfume da mulher que, mesmo estando sozinha, andava com o queixo erguido de maneira arrogante, ainda que sua cabeça estivesse um pouco mais de um metro acima do chão. Eles prenderam a respiração quando ela alcançou o ponto onde Tan Hill estava antes de Fred interceptá-la. A mulher prosseguiu quando todas as armaduras do corredor pareceram explodir e uma fumaça verde enchesse o corredor junto com o cheiro repugnante de traseiro de trasgo. Os quatro usaram o feitiço "Cabeça de Bolha" para conseguir respirar diante do fedor, não mais conseguindo ver Umbridge em meio a sujeira. As pressas, saíram correndo do esconderijo enquanto a velha morcega estava tentando recompor-se e Fred tornou a puxar Tan Hill pelo buraco de um retrato antes que ela se desvencilhasse e mirasse o braço direito na fumaça fedorenta que empesteava o corredor e dissesse um encantamento. Só então seguiu os outros pela passagem e mergulhou na escuridão.

Apenas desaceleraram quando saíram próximos ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, adormecida em seu cenário cheio de pastos. Os gêmeos e Lino ainda tentavam se recompor de tanto rir, Fred quase havia caído devido a falta de ar, segurando o estomago com força e pedindo clemência. Tan observou os três e imaginou que não mais precisavam dela. Sabia que as vestes estavam fedendo então precisaria limpá-la antes de entrar no cômodo que estava dividindo com o irmão. Deixou os três alunos quando Lino a chamou:

-Ei, aonde vai?

Ela se virou com o olhar curioso: desde quando alguém falava de maneira tão despojada com ela? Dos três, Jorge era o único que ainda parecia querer camuflar-se e não ser visto atrás do irmão.

-Loki está me esperando. E vocês deveriam livrar-se dessas roupas ou irão saber quem foi. – Tan Hill cancelou o feitiço da Cabeça de Bolha. – Mas foi divertido.

Pela expressão séria dela, não parecia ter sido divertido em absoluto. Fred sorriu para ela com curiosidade.

-Por que não nos impediu?

Dessa vez, Tan Hill pareceu satisfeita. Cruzou os braços com arrogância enquanto dizia:

-Eu e meu irmão fomos tão rebeldes quando estudamos aqui que tiraram qualquer registro nosso dos documentos da escola. Na verdade, nossas brincadeiras nos renderam algumas passagens pela Corte do Ministério da Magia – vendo que agora o sorriso no rosto deles havia sumido, acrescentou – Mas foi bom saber que ainda existem pessoas com esse espírito por aqui.

-E o que foi que lançou na fumaça antes de sairmos? – perguntou Fred.

-Um feitiço de impermeabilidade. – Tan Hill deu os ombros: o corredor não ia perder o cheiro tão cedo – Quero ver o que o Ministro vai dizer quando for até o escritório da megera velha. Boa noite.

E vendo a jovem partir, Fred suspirou em absoluto choque.

-Pelo bom Merlin, sinto vontade de me casar. – disse sem acreditar no que Tan Hill fizera e dissera.

Lino deu tapinhas solidários em seu ombro e Jorge os lembrou de entrar no Salão Comunal logo ou poderiam ser pegos.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Hey, Cheff! Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem? Tudo certin? Então, sei que dei uma sumida, mas estava em NY na semana do Carnaval e assim que voltamos o computador foi desligado T_T...Mas cá estou com mais um capítulo, espero que estejam gostando^^ Fiz um desenho da Tan Hill, mas só vou poder revela-lo mais para frente, afinal seria spoiller. E fiquei em estado de choque com reviews chegando e elogiando a fanfic o.o Amém!<strong>

**Bom:**

**Morgana Flamel: Obrigada por adicionar esta história a sua lista de favoritos . Valeu mesmo**

**Nina Potter: *0* Pode deixar, ainda tem muito chão pra andar, mal começamos o quinto ano em Hogwarts. Obrigada pela review**

**C : Muito, muito obrigada pelo elogio. Que bom que gostou das outras fanfics, estou em um momento "Harry Potter" agora que não me dá descanso. Sim, sim, ainda vão ter muitos capítulos, pode deixar, e se eu demorar a postar é porque morri. Brinks, provavelmente porque estou sem tempo, mas não irei parar tão cedo ^^**

**Bom, a todos que estão acompanhando os Irmãos Infernais, muito obrigada. Novamente, estou aberta a sugestões e críticas ^^**

**Um grande abraço!**


	5. Chapter 5:Cuidado com o que diz

**ALERTA! ALERTA! Capítulo contém twincest! Se é contra, pule o finalzinho XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>O plano dos gêmeos tivera apenas uma falha: eles o executaram no final de uma quinta feira, de forma que logo, logo Umbridge teria tempo para testar a maior variedade de feitiços e remover aquele cheiro asqueroso das portas de sua sala, embora os alunos que pela manhã tiveram aula com ela juraram que a própria mulher fedia mais do que o corpo de um ogro morto. E quando ela tentou abafar o odor com perfume, a mistura tornara-se tão repulsiva que tivera que liberar a sala mais cedo após dois alunos vomitando e desmaiando. A melhor parte não era terem conseguido escapar ilesos, mas saber que Umbridge tinha certeza de que foram eles, porém não haviam provas para colocá-los me uma detenção.<p>

Quando passavam por Tan Hill pelo corredor, a jovem mal lhes dava atenção, os tratava da mesma forma com que tratava os outros alunos: ignorando-os por completo, embora Fred começasse a gesticular mais e falar mais alto toda vez que a bruxa estava por perto. Jorge notou a mudança na mesma hora, mas preferiu não arriscar pensar nada, do contrário tinha medo das conclusões nas quais chegaria.

A presença dos gêmeos Nifrean ainda eram novidade, mesmo o tempo passando e mesmo quase todos os alunos terem tido a oportunidade de estar em uma aula onde um deles assumisse o papel de professor. Os dois não se importavam com a distancia criada entre eles e os estudantes, na verdade, gostavam do fato de terem seus momentos a sós: sempre fora assim, ficava difícil de lidar com a vida de outro jeito. Muito embora Tan se deparasse com algumas noites onde esperava pelo irmão enquanto Loki dava aulas extras para Hermione Granger. De certo aquilo a irritava de uma certa forma, achava que ela não passava de mais uma querendo ter a atenção de Loki, então se enroscava no gêmeo de tal maneira quando ele chegava na torre onde estavam instalados que ele não encontrava jeito algum de se levantar sem acordá-la.

Ciúmes. Puro e insano. Não era comum eles se separarem por conta de alguém. Mas raramente um bruxo ou trouxa queria a atenção de ambos quando estavam juntos. Raramente...

O número exorbitante de alunos se espremendo nos corredores em torno do pátio tornava difícil até mesmo para os fantasmas se locomoverem sem esbarrar em alguns alunos e fazerem com que estes dessem gritinhos de surpresa. Harry, Rony e Hermione tiveram que acotovelar um grupo de segundanistas da Lufa-Lufa para conseguir ver o que estavam acontecendo no jardim do pátio e se entreolharam ao avistar a figura incomum de Luna conversando suavemente com os gêmeos Nifrean. A garota estava sentada ereta em um nível mais baixo do que eles e parecia falar com um respeito e educação que ela nem mesmo usava com os professores, até mesmo seus gestos pareciam pedir permissão para gesticular conforme dialogava. E Loki e Tan Hill pareciam deliciados com a presença de Luna, de fato a olhavam com um certo interesse e, pela primeira vez, Tan Hill dava pequenas risadinhas junto ao pescoço do irmão, suas mãos entrelaçadas com carinho.

-Ora, mas vejam isso. – disse Rony em estado de perplexidade. – Bom, acho que só a Luna mesmo para conversar com eles.

-Eu converso com Loki. – protestou Hermione corando com violência quando algumas garotas da Corvinal viraram a cabeça em sua direção.

-É, mas não conversa com os dois juntos, não é? – retrucou Rony com cara de deboche.

Harry mordeu um lábio com força e ajeitou a mochila nos ombros:

-Vamos lá. – disse ele já entrando no espaço onde mais nenhum aluno ousava pisar.

Com toda a coragem de um grifinório, os três se dirigiram com passos decididos para o trio no meio da grama próxima a uma das árvores que cresciam no terreno. Tinham certeza que muitos estavam cochichando e apontando para o que estavam fazendo, porém nada importava: estavam diante dos Irmãos Infernais.

-Ora, se não são Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. – Loki ergueu um sorriso em direção a eles e o mesmo fez Luna. Tan apenas os observou. – Desejam juntar-se a nós?

-Se não for inc...

-Mas é claro! – Rony plantou-se ao lado de Luna e olhou para os gêmeos com a mesma expectativa que uma criança tem sobre um ato do circo.

Luna olhou para ele como se Rony tivesse acabado de abaixar as calças.

-Vocês tem que cumprimentá-los! – disse em um tom de censura para os três.

Quando o trio trocou um olhar confuso entre si, Luna se levantou com visível irritação e, sendo observada pelos colegas e sorrisinhos satisfeitos dos gêmeos Nifrean. Tocou o pulso e fez seus dedos correrem pelo braço, então voltou a unir as mãos em um gesto gracioso para poder pressioná-las contras o peito. Por fim fez as mãos subirem até os ombros onde tornou a descê-las pelos antebraços como se estivesse despindo-se de uma capa invisível ao mesmo tempo em que se reverenciava. Harry, Rony e Hermione não puderam deixar de olhar para a garota com absoluto espanto. Viram alguns alunos rindo e apontando para ela dentro dos corredores da escola, contudo também viram como Tan Hill e Loki assentiram com suas cabeças com um pequeno sorriso. Harry foi o primeiro a se mover e Rony foi o mais relutante, contudo acabaram por fazer a estranha saudação de maneira atrapalhada, o que arrancou boas gargalhadas dos alunos da Sonserina.

-Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez em que nos trataram com tamanho respeito. – murmurou Loki beijando o topo da cabeça da irmã.

-Foi muito educado da parte de vocês. – Tan Hill, que raramente sorria, parecia satisfeita com os quatro.

-O que quer dizer? Esses gestos... – Hermione parecia um pouco perturbada por ter gesticulado algo que ela nem ao menos fazia ideia do que significava.

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar maldoso entre si e fingiram não ouvir a pergunta. Luna tornou a falar como se não tivesse sido interrompida em absoluto.

-Vocês falavam de como chegaram aqui em Hogwarts.

-Recebemos uma visita de Dumbledore no dia 7 de janeiro. – Loki lançou uma piscadela para Hermione, que corou - Fomos criados por uma família trouxa, então ele achou melhor vir falar conosco pessoalmente. Quando mencionou o Chapéu Seletor e como ele indicava a casa na qual cada um deveria ficar, Tan Hill e eu demos a mão e nos recusamos a vir se houvesse a possibilidade de nos separarem...

-Ele riu e disse que não se lembrava de ter gêmeos tão semelhantes sendo destinados a Casas diferentes em Hogwarts – Tan deixou a mão do irmão envolver a sua gentilmente – Então Loki foi chamado e o Chapéu ficou em dúvida entre Grifinória e Corvinal, mas acabou decidindo que o coração de meu irmão é maior do que o cérebro.

Loki fez uma careta enquanto cutucava as costelas da irmã com o dedo.

-É, mas sempre fui melhor em transfigurações do que você, não é mesmo? Então chamaram Tan e ela sabia exatamente para onde queria ir: não fazíamos a menor ideia do que cada Casa representava, só nos interessava ficar juntos. Então o Chapéu Seletor ficou em dúvida novamente, até que gritou:...

-"Sonserina!". – disseram os dois em uníssono.

Os grifinórios deixaram escapar um gritinho de surpresa enquanto Luna só fazia sorrir, encantada com os contos. Os gêmeos pareceram ficar mais pertos como se a lembrasse os fizessem se recordar da dor da separação.

-Eu não aceitei e tão pouco Loki. Éramos gêmeos idênticos, criados exatamente da mesma forma, juntos em TODOS os momentos e ainda assim o Chapéu me julgava algo diferente de Loki? Não, não toleramos, não havia a menor chance de nos colocarem em Casas, nem mesmo aulas diferentes. Gritamos, protestamos, segurei o Chapéu na minha cara e o ameacei.

A aquela altura, Rony, Harry e Hermione cobriam a boca horrorizados. Luna estava com os olhos esbugalhados de curiosidade. A ideia de ter alguém vociferando contra o artefato mágico sempre tão sábio e educado os faziam encolher-se.

-Você fez o fogo dos archotes começar a derreter o metal... – disse Loki para a irmã com um sorriso.

-E você fez o teto do Salão Principal parecer estar em chamas. – ela beijou o irmã na face. – Ainda me lembro como os alunos gritaram e dois professores tentaram nos azarar. Exigimos uma nova avaliação e fizemos um pequeno escândalo. Então Dumbledore se levantou e fez um gesto com a mão de modo que cessou o resultado de nosso protesto. O Salão voltou a ficar em silêncio.

-Dumbledore nos convidou a refazer a seleção e fomos para a única Casa que era um consenso para o Chapéu: Corvinal. Ninguém falou conosco a noite inteira, até mesmo os monitores evitavam nos olhar, mas estávamos juntos: não havia mais nenhum problem...

-O que está havendo aqui?

A voz severa e seca de Minerva McGonagall cortou Loki de imediato enquanto a figura da bruxa veio se aproximando com a mesma tranquilidade que uma nuvem com promessas de tormenta e tempestades. Suas vestes verdejantes a faziam parecer muito maior do que era, e ainda mais aterrorizante. Seus olhos disciplinados olharam para os seis e sua boca se crispou.

-Posso saber por que está sendo impossível transitar nos corredores com tantos alunos parados feito um bando de bovinos?

Tan Hill mordeu o lábio para não rir enquanto Loki fazia sua melhor cara de confuso. Os grifinórios ficaram rígidos onde estavam: McGonagall era dureza, sabiam, então qualquer movimento em falso podia resultar em catástrofe.

-Sentimos muito, Profª. – pediu Hermione colocando-se de pé de imediato – Estávamos de passagem quando vimos a multidão e, bom,...

-Eu só estava conversando com os gêmeos, Profª Minerva McGonagall – com aquele ar meio distraído, Luna olhou para a bruxa com inocência. – Estavam narrando como foram na noite de Seleção aqui na escola.

O olhar que a bruxa lançou em direção aos gêmeos fez Rony estremecer e abraçar mais os joelhos, mesmo com os Nifrean mal se abalando com o gesto. McGonagall então voltou-se para os alunos, repentinamente silenciados.

-Sugiro que voltem as suas aulas. Agora. – acrescentou para apressá-los enquanto se levantavam sem jeito e se despediam com pressa com seus olhares baixos e braços cruzados diante do peito.

A bruxa fez questão de encarar os alunos que ainda bloqueavam os corredores até que a multidão começou a se dispersar diante da ideia de serem azarados por uma professora brava ou ganharem detenções.

-E quanto a vocês dois – ela apertou uma mão enrugada contra a outra – procurem chamar menos atenção, sugiro.

-Minerva, somos duas pessoas crescidas. – Loki ajudou Tan a ficar de pé e passou o braço pela cintura da irmã – Não estávamos procurando por isso. Luna Lovegood gentilmente veio conversar conosco.

-Tenho certeza que sim, Sr. Nifrean, a senhorita Lovegood aprecia todo o tipo de...pessoas atípicas. – soltando um pigarro, ela recobrou a compostura – Mas devem se lembrar de que muitas coisas mudaram. Sabem quem está nos vigiando, então seria sensato não ficar contando histórias sobre seu passado assim, tão levianamente.

E com um último olhar de aviso, a bruxa se afastou parecendo flutuar alguns centímetros acima do chão. Os gêmeos se recolheram logo em seguida para sua torre, onde podiam desfrutar de uma privacidade e quase completamente tranquila. Ali não eram atormentados com preocupações de perseguição e confinavam um de seus segredos mais bizarro dentre as paredes de pedra.

-Meu querido irmão, minhas costas doem. – disse Tan Hill despindo-se enquanto dava passos leves até a cama que dividiam no lado oposto do aposento.

-Oh, não. Sempre essa desculpa. – Loki catou as peças de roupa da irmã e as atirou em um canto onde suas malas estavam apinhadas – Não tem a menor chance de me convencer a fazer massag...

Ele se calou. Não resistia quando a irmã o beijava. Na verdade, não se lembrava de ver outro homem merecer um beijo emotivo como aquele; para Tan Hill, o resto seria sempre o resto. Brinquedos para entretê-la.

-Por favor, meu irmão. – ela desgrudou os lábios dos dele atirando-se na cama e revelando as costas fortes.

Loki suspirou: Ela sempre seria a gêmea dominante, o macho alfa, a líder da família. Ia começar o seu serviço quando o som inesperado de alguém batendo a porta os fez saltar tão rapidamente que quase fez com que Tan Hill tropeçasse.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Hey, Cheff! Olá, pessoas bonitas e dedicadas a leitura a ponto de me tolerar! Como vão! Sei que levei décadas, ams tive semanas complicadas ultimamente e estou morrendo por aqui! Pelo menos o tempo não anda aquele , mas sim algo mais tolerável. Bom, tivemos um beijo um tanto quanto atípico nesse capítulo, mas eles são lindos! E a Luna também!<strong>

**Bom**

**Nina Potter: Ah, obrigada pela Review! Valeu mesmo! **

**Morgana Flamel: Ih, obrigada! É tão difícil fazer história com OCs e conseguir que fiquem interessantes ú.ù'' E teremos mais Hermione e Loki no futuro, pode deixar!**

**Nana: Obrigada! Estou fazendo os próximos, aguarde!**

**Nessa Potter Cullen: Veremos, veremos...O final será inesquecível, posso garantir, e também não vou bagunçar muito a história da mestre Rowling ;) Mas muito obrigada pelos elogios**

**Bom, a todos que nãos desistiram, estou bem aqui e a todo vapor! Caso não tenham notado, agora não sou mais "Yumeno Gaia", tornei-me:**

**_Blyez_! ( me procurem no deviantart c**om esse nome se desejarem)

Um grande abraço!


	6. Chapter 6: Incontrolável

Alert! Incesto nesse capítulo!

* * *

><p><em>Loki suspirou: Ela sempre seria a gêmea dominante, o macho alfa, a líder da família. Ia começar o seu serviço quando o som inesperado de alguém batendo a porta os fez saltar tão rapidamente que quase fez com que Tan Hill tropeçasse.<em>

O som na porta se repetiu antes que Loki suspirasse e lançasse um olhar tranquilizador para a irmã, já em posição de ataque. A jovem se largou em cima da cama e grunhiu qualquer coisa, enfiando o rosto contra o travesseiro enquanto seu irmão ia até a porta e abria uma pequena fresta onde pudesse ver quem os estavam incomodando.

-Pois não...? Ora, se não são os senhores Weasleys e o Senhor Jordan. – Ele abriu um sorriso divertido abrindo mais a porta – Imagino como descobriram o esconderijo dos gêmeos Nifrean...

O trio trocou um olhar alarmado: não podiam dizer que Harry tinha em suas posses o Mapa do Maroto e que eles, pegando emprestado o objeto sem a permissão de Harry, encontraram o alojamento dos gêmeos. Loki esperou por uma resposta, contudo era inteligente ao perceber logo que ela não viria simplesmente porque não podia. Passou a língua pelos lábios antes de arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Bom, a que devo o prazer da visita?

-Bom, nos...han...

-Eu só...

-Sua irmã está? – Fred cortou os outros dando um passo a frente encarando Loki de cima: era um pouco mais alto do que o rapaz.

Loki soltou uma risada grave diante da falsa coragem do sujeito: foram poucos os bruxos que o peitaram daquela forma e sobreviveram para contar a história. Ele deu um tapinha no rosto do Fred com um sorriso perigoso:

-Se eu fosse você, tomaria mais cuidado com o seu tom de voz e sua gesticulação corporal. – deixou um silencio tenso entre eles, apenas o suficiente para fazer as palavras pesarem sobre Fred. – Tan, você tem visitas! – gritou, afastando-se do rapaz ofegante.

A jovem soltou um xingamento enquanto apanhava um robe largado ao lado da cama e os colocava por cima das peças íntimas. Estava acabando de dar um laço na cinta quando os três convidados entraram. Incrédula, achou engraçado a forma como os grifinórios desviaram o olhar diante da visão parcial de seu decote: ore, apertou um pouco mais o tecido contra o pescoço, porém fora divertido.

-Já estou apropriada, não se acanhem. – ela acomodou-se em uma cadeira do quarto e cruzou uma perna elegantemente sobre a outra. – Por favor, fiquem a vontade. Peguem um lugar.

Imediatamente duas poltronas e outra cadeira acomodaram Jorge, Lino e Fred em assentos forçados quando se jogaram contra as pernas dos três obrigando seus joelhos a se dobrarem. Loki fechou a porta e beijou a testa da irmã antes de deitar-se na própria cama: esperava que fosse apenas uma visita rápida, havia um ponto no pescoço da irmã que merecia ser mordido com toda a sua força.

-O que desejam, senhores? Por que vêm perturbar o meu sono? – seu sorriso assassino se alastrou por seu rosto feminino.

Pareciam lebres diante de uma anaconda, acuadas contra uma árvore vendo a morte se aproximar com extrema satisfação. Loki sorriu para o teto: era tão excitante a forma animalesca como sua irmã tratava a visita. Oh, desejou que os três fossem embora logo, queria ficar sozinho com ela.

-Gostaríamos de saber qual foi o feitiço que usou na quinta a noite. – Fred fingiu estar mais confortável do que parecia.

Sem querer deixou os olhos percorrerem por todo o corpo de Tan com uma visível voracidade, o que se destacou quando mordeu o lábio inferior. A jovem captou o gesto e arqueou as sobrancelhas: hora, apostava sua coleção de garras de Dragão que aquele era o contato mais intimo que Fred Weasley já tivera com o sexo oposto em toda sua vida.

-Infelizmente aquele feitiço é de minha autoria, não posso dá-lo a vocês. Usamos em Dubai, não é mesmo, Loki?

-Sim, minha querida irmã. – disse Loki sem se levantar da cama.

A jovem sorriu como um tubarão e aguardou enquanto os rapazes se recuperavam. Que menino abusado aquele Fred Weasley, chegar em seus aposentos sem ser convidado e pedir de maneira tão brusca algo tão pessoal. Vendo que nenhum deles sabia como arranjar outro assunto ou conseguir sair dali sem darem ideia de parecerem apavorados.

-Por acaso estão familiarizados com os horários de treinos de Quadribol? – perguntou Tan Hill pondo-se de pé e indo até a cama do irmão.

Os três trocaram olhares entre si, sentindo o corpo relaxar: falar do esporte era sempre algo para deixar o ambiente descontraído. Bom, pelo menos era uma coisa que os três se garantiam em questões de conhecimento.

-Eu e meu irmão somos da equipe.

Pela primeira ver, Jorge falou, quase que involuntariamente, mas falou, e imediatamente se arrependeu quando os olhos vermelhos de Tan Hill se cravaram nos seus. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, interessada na repentina capacidade dele de falar na sua frente, e prosseguiu com o interrogatório:

-Em qual posição? Goleiro ou apanhador ou batedores...

-Batedores,...Prof.ª – acrescentou ele as pressas abaixando a cabeça.

-Não estamos em sala, Jorge Weasley. – o rapaz pareceu surpreso ao ouvir ser chamado pelo nome correto – E duvido que eu torne a lecionar para você, seu irmão ou seu amigo. Então se quiserem se referir a mim como "você" ou "Tan Hill"...

-Vocês poderiam se retirar agora? – Loki sentou-se com um movimento brusco, os olhos vermelhos brilhando de raiva e impaciência – Tivemos um dia longo, precisamos descansar, estávamos prontos para nos deitar e vocês apareceram em um momento inapropriado.

Eles levaram a mão instintivamente até a varinha: olhando para os gêmeos Nifrean daquele jeito, pareciam um quadro gótico e bizarro, ambos parecendo latejar com uma paixão proibida e ao mesmo tempo frígidos e indiferentes. A imagem de vampiro perpassou pela cabeça de Lino, mas logo afastou a ideia da cabeça: que ridículo, seria impossível afinal os gêmeos ocasionalmente passeavam pelo lago em plena luz do dia, a luz do sol certamente os machucaria.

-Sim, claro, sentimos muito. – Lino se ergueu, e puxou os gêmeos consigo. Não estava gostando da forma como Loki os estavam fitando.

Os gêmeos Nifrean não deram atenção quando eles passaram pela porta as pressas, Tan Hill mal teve tempo de fechar a porta com encantamento quando seu irmão a derrubou sobre seu corpo, a abraçando com uma força sobre-humana.

-Não gosto da forma como o Weasley olha pra você. – grunhiu ele de maneira possessiva passando as mãos pelas costas da irmã.

Foi a vez de Tan Hill rir com gosto, escorregando para a cama e aterrissando bem ao lado de Loki.

-Tolice sua, meu caro irmão. – Ela se posicionou no topo do colchão, descansando a cabeça no travesseiro macio – E se não o conhecesse há tanto tempo, diria que está com ciúmes.

-Ciúmes? – Loki abraçou os quadris da irmã, descansando o rosto contra a barriga quente dela, sentindo os seios da jovem no topo de sua cabeça – Estamos juntos a tempo suficiente para que eu não mais sinta ciúmes.

-Quanto mais longa a duração de uma relação, Loki, mais tensa fica essa urgência de nos termos um para o outro. – seus dedos vaguearam pelos cabelos negros do irmão – Você sabe que eu amo você, não sabe, Loki?

-Eu sei desse amor, Tan. O ponto mais importante sobre tudo aquilo que temos em idêntica forma é esse sentimento. – ele deu um beijo demorado na pele alva da irmã – Um amor proibido em tantos lugares, aquilo que os outros chamam de "pecado". Mas não posso evitar: de mulher que sirva para mim, só há você.

-E quanto a senhorita Granger?

Loki riu contra o umbigo dela só pelo prazer de vê-la se contorcer

-Ela é apenas uma distração interessante nessa nossa velha casa. Sabe que sempre apreciei garotas espertas...

-Tome cuidado com esse nível de apreciação. – o tom de voz da jovem era perigoso – ou posso tomar uma atitude para o interesse acabar por completo.

O rapaz arrastou-se pelo colchão até estar cara a cara com a irmã: Fazia muito tempo desde que podia ficar acomodado junto a ela em um quarto seguro. Durante suas vidas interas, foram obrigados a fugir de bandidos, mercenários, bruxos das trevas e o próprio Ministério da Magia. Então a beijou brevemente só porque podia, só porque era incrivelmente delicioso e estritamente proibido. Incesto. Que outra melhor pessoa para ser sua mulher do que aquela que o conhecia plenamente e perfeitamente? Tinha a idade apropriada (não que anos nesse caso tornasse o ato menos atípico ao publico de fora), mas Tan era linda; oh, e como!

Com um sorriso final, Loki permitiu-se dormir: do que adiantava continuar com uma conversa tão venenosa, se ele tinha certeza das promessas de Tan? No passado houveram moças de todos os tipos em sua vida, das boas sua irmã tivera pena, das más ela havia cuidado, e das que captaram seu interesse, ela havia sumido.

* * *

><p>Era um dia frio, ou talvez fosse apenas o clima do treino de Quadribol, o que importava era que a equipe da Grifinória estava desanimada e sonolenta quando entrou em campo, Rony sentia o estomago dar cambalhotas de nervosismo, mesmo Harry sendo solidário todo caminho até o campo. Bom, era seu primeiro treino com a equipe completa, o jogo estava cada vez mais próximo e haviam convidados indesejáveis no treino.<p>

Assim que pisaram no gramado ainda úmido pelo orvalho, o time da Sonserina começou a uivar e gritar insanidades para os jogadores da Grifinória. E isso só fez piorar com o andar do treino, onde Rony derrubou a goles tantas vezes que nem mesmo Fred e Jorge tinham coragem de tecer mais comentários. Na vez que conseguiu segurar a bola a tempo, arremessou com força para Cátia; a garota teria parado a goles com facilidade, se algo na entrada para o campo na chamasse sua atenção, permitindo que a bola vazasse com facilidade pelas suas mãos e atingisse com força no rosto.

-Desculpe, Cátia! – gritou Rony, sentindo as orelhas queimarem.

-Ela está bem, Ro... – Angeline se interrompeu no meio da frase diante do choque.

Ali, na entrada do campo de Quadribol, estavam duas figuras altas e esguias demais para serem alunos, tão parecidas que há aquela distancia não se podia dizer quem era quem. O silêncio dos jogadores da Sonserina alarmou o restante da equipe, fazendo com que todos olhassem a tempo de ver os gêmeos Nifrean andando pelo gramado com um olhar de interesse.

Harry foi o primeiro a se recobrar do choque, voando até os visitantes, contudo Angeline se viu na obrigação de interceder os gêmeos antes de seu apanhador, afinal era a capitã da equipe.

-Estamos no meio de um treino. – avisou ela ao se aproximar e com medo de desmontar da vassoura – Se desejam falar com algum integrante da equipe, sugiro que...

-Não queremos falar com ninguém. – interrompeu Loki com um sorriso felino, os olhos vermelhos brilhando com intensidade – Apenas gostaríamos de assistir. Relembrar os velhos tempos... – trocou uma piscadela rápida com a irmã – Será que podemos ficar e observar, capitã?

Ela tentou responder, mas não conseguia recobrar ar suficiente para tal. Tan Hill segurou o riso: Oh, por Merlin, adorava esse fascínio que seu irmão criava nas mulheres e, em nome de todos magos, ele sabia fazer aquilo muito, muito bem. Ela segurou a mão de Loki com carinho antes de chamá-lo:

-Vamos para a arquibancada, meu caro irmão. – ele cedeu a Tan Hill no mesmo instante, deixando Angeline, ainda desorientada, em cima da vassoura.

Uma vez acomodados na mesma área que o pessoal da Sonserina, o treino passou a ser mais silencioso, ao menos livre de ofensas. Rony parecia grato pelo tal, embora Cátia, Angeline e Alícia não parecessem tão a vontade com os visitantes quanto o restante do time. Angeline dividiu o time em dois e deixou Rony no gol. A princípio usaram apenas a goles para aquecer o goleiro, depois soltaram os balaços e o pomo, cada um agora trabalhando com o que sabia. Jorge fingiu não ver o irmão gritar como um maluco e ir atrás dos balaços de maneira desvairada, não queria pensar no porque daquilo.

Loki passou o braço pela cintura da irmã, a sentindo tremer de excitação: Tan sempre gostara de Quadribol, para ser honesto, ela sempre gostara de voar. As lições de voo eram suas favoritas, ela mostrara um talento tão significativo quando começara as aulas que entrou de imediato como artilheira no time da Corvinal. Foi expulsa depois de fazer a marca Record de Hogwarts mandando mais jogadores adversários mais de setenta vezes pra enfermaria com três anos de ensinos. Se tinha uma coisa que sua irmã sabia fazer era garantir que o bruxo na vassoura saísse com ossos quebrados.

O treino prosseguiu bem. Os gêmeos Nifrean desistiram de assistir a performance do goleiro e passaram a analisar a estratégia dos outros jogadores ao mesmo tempo que competiam entre si sobre quem avistava o pomo primeiro. Ouviram quando os alunos da Sonserina se retirarem em silencio, sussurrando coisas grosseiras sobre eles e os jogadores da Grifinória, mas os gêmeos sequer lhes deram atenção. Na verdade, aquilo permitiu que Tan ficasse mais a vontade com o irmão, encostando a cabeça em seu ombros, suspirando junto ao seu pescoço de forma discreta.

Quando o treino acabou, eles já estavam a espera dos jogadores na entrada o campo, Tan Hill com uma pergunta formigando na garganta com tamanha vontade que um sorriso nervoso se espalhava pelos seus lábios. Embora Fred tenha tentado discretamente aterrissar primeiro, Tan já havia passado por ele, indo direto de encontra a Harry, que reduziu a velocidade até ficar cara a cara com a bruxa.

-Olá, Harry Potter. – saudou ela com um sorriso surpreendentemente delicado.

-Ahn, olá, Tan...Prof.ª...Senhorita? – ele não fazia a menor ideia de como se dirigir a ela.

-"Tan Hill" está bom. – ela fez um meneio com a mão antes de prosseguir – será que posso pedir um favor?

-Hum, claro, o que quiser... – o que uma bruxa como ela poderia querer com ele? Se todo o restante do time não o estivesse encarando como se ele fosse um louco, facilitaria.

-Será que eu...posso... – ela apontou para a Firebolt – Dar uma voltinha?

-O QUE?

O choque de Rony foi tamanho que ele não soube controlar o tom da própria voz, o que resultou em várias expressões de choque voltadas para ele, até mesmo Jorge deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça. Loki arqueou as sobrancelhas e foi até a irmã, tentando manter a feição mais amena que conseguia.

-Ela costumava jogar na equipe da Corvinal, quando estudávamos aqui. – retribuiu o sorriso que sua irmã lhe deu – Não há melhor piloto que já conheci.

Harry hesitou: não pelo bom estado de sua vassoura, não por medo deles, mas por achar tudo aquilo muito estranho. Desmontou da Firebolt e a entregou para Tan, que avaliou a madeira lustrosa, admirando a envergadura, sentindo os feitiços no interior da vassoura. Montou na Firebolt e depois de se acomodar, disparou feito uma bala pelo campo.

Imediatamente a equipe da Grifinória se aglomerou em torno de Loki, observando a jovem cortar os céus de um jeito impressionante. Tan sentiu o vento rugir em seus ouvidos, sacolejar suas vestes e fazer seu cabelo ricochetear em suas costas: Oh, doces sensações! Deu a volta pelo campo e ficou de ponta cabeça, passando por Loki e lhe lançando um sorriso rápido antes de empinar a extremidade da vassoura para os céus, subindo em um ângulo de 90º graus. O gêmeo da garota riu: sabia exatamente o que estava por vir.

Completamente na vertical, ela subiu: acima das torres de arquibancadas, acima das torres de Hogwarts, até seus pulmões ficarem apertados, e sentir o ar ficar rarefeito, seus dedos gelarem e seus ouvidos começarem a doer. Então soltou-se na vassoura, caindo em uma queda livre e sem controle, deixando o cenário passar feito um borrão até ver o campo verde, antes um pequeno desenho oval, crescer, ficando mais perto. O grito dos outros a divertiram, então, pouco antes de destruir a si e a vassoura no gramado, mudou a direção da Firebolt, sentindo os sapatos se arrastarem na grama, tão rente estava seu voo agora.

-Nossa! – Fred deixou escapar, bem atrás de Loki.

Tan Hill tirou outro rasante do muro da arquibancada, passou por entre os aros da baliza e mergulhou para o vão entre o campo e as arquibancadas, desviando das vigas de madeira, com facilidade, antes de voltar para junto do grupo e frear bruscamente diante de todos, tendo apenas Loki ainda parado onde estava, sem recuar passo algum.

-Divertiu-se? – ele ajudou a irmã a descer, beijando as bochechas coradas da jovem.

-Muito. Eu agradeço imensamente, Harry Potter! – sem hesitar, ela segurou o rosto dele e o beijou no topo da cabeça.

Ele recuou, atordoado e com o rosto quente. Contudo Fred também sentiu o sangue ferver dentro de si, finalmente dando um passo a frente, ignorando o olhar de aviso de seu irmão gêmeo.

-Poderia treinar conosco da próxima vez.

Todos se calaram e se voltaram para o batedor do time. Fred corou diante da forma como Tan Hill o encarou, surpresa e curiosa, e se arrependeu do que dissera quando ela começou a se aproximar, parecendo uma serpente que avalia a presa antes de dar o bote.

-O que foi que disse? – disse, um tom divertido e venenoso na voz.

-Disse que poderia treinar conosco da próxima vez. – com toda a bravura de um Grifinório, Fred repetiu seu convite com a voz firme e aguda.

-Absolutamente não! – Angeline, decidindo usar toda a ousadia e bravura que tinha por uma vida toda naquele momento, se interpôs entre Fred e Tan com determinação – Sinto muito, senhorita Nifrean, mas nossa equipe precisa se concentrar nos treinos para essa temporada. Creio que você vá ser uma distração, para...

-Ela é muito boa no voo. – interrompeu Jorge, defendendo a idiotice do irmão – Pode nos ensinar alguns movimentos.

-Mas...

-Eu não vou tirar a autoridade da Capitã. – Tan lançou um sorriso gentil para a garota diante dela: sabia que por dentro Angeline tremia dos pés a cabeça, mas se postava ali com tamanha dignidade que merecia respeito – Ao menos posso assistir aos treinos. Prometo ficar em silencio.

-Deveria ir aos treinos da Corvinal, já que jogava por eles. – murmurou Cátia para Alice, infelizmente alto o suficiente para Tan ouvir.

-Vejo mais rostos amigos nesse time, Senhorita Bell. – cortou a jovem, dando-lhe as costas e voltando a ficar junto do irmão – Sentimos muito atrapalha-los.

Tentou arrastar Loki para fora do gramado, quando ao longe viram uma figura pequena e esbaforida correr na direção deles.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Eu sei, eu que não escrevo aqui like . Cara, altas paradas: livro, passei no vestibular, outras histórias, desenho (ai já viu, né? Aliás, se alguém quiser dar uma espiada nos gêmeos Nifrean, é só ir na minha conta no devianart: Blyez . deviantart . com Ai vão em minha galeria, olhem a pasta do Fanfics e lá estarão eles XD Só um rascunhos, queridos u.u)<strong>

**Holly, muito obrigada pela Review XD Pois é, larguei de vez "incomum"...aliás, larguei de vez tudo u.u Que vergonha HEHE**

**Nana: Desejo realizado XD Postei**

**EFonseca: obrigada! Que bom que gostou ^^**

**NinaPotter: *0* Pois é, altas tramas irão surgir u.u E muito sofrimento pela frente u.u**

**A todos os outros, desculpem a demora, obrigada pela paciencia =)**

**Um abraço!**


End file.
